Astraea Smythe
Astraea Smythe is the niece of Coran Smythe and the daughter of the late Castor and Mira Smythe. She is also the owner of a feline alien named Nyx. Her parents were unfortunately killed during the war. Her mother was the first to die, getting her ship destroyed by the Galra. She lost her father when he risked his life to make sure she made it to the Castle of Lions. Astraea was then placed in a cryo-pod with Princess Allura and her uncle putting her into a deep freeze sleep. Ten thousand years later, Astraea is awoken by five humans who would later become the new Paladins of Voltron. Physical description Astraea is an Altean with pale skin, green eyes with purple pupils and strawberry blonde hair. Like Alteans, Astraea has pointed ears and arrow-like markings on her cheeks just below her eyes colored blue. She often has her hair pulled into a side ponytail resting on her shoulder. Her normal casual attire is a hooded dark navy blue and pale blue trimmed jacket with the tail going past her waist over a silver-and-gray form fitting shirt, dark gray pants and dark navy blue and silver boots. She often has her hood covering her head and sometimes wears fingerless gloves. She also wears a pair of light green double diamond-shaped earrings and is always seen with Starfall on her back in its sheath. She later gains a space suit like Allura's, but her accent colors are purple. She does later gain a Paladin suit, just in case she has to go into space. Personality Right away, Astraea is someone that is always there for her friends and family. She doesn't care what someone is to decide whether she wants to be friends or not. She is very understanding towards people, as when she first learns of Pidge's identity and does confront her but doesn't push her to reveal herself. She could also understand some of the new Paladins worries, they were just thrown into a new life, so she could see them still not quite ready. Family is something that she holds dear to herself, even though her parents are gone, she still has her uncle and her new family with the Paladins. She was able to understand Pidge's pain but did also agree with Keith on a few things. Deep down, Astraea is uncertain about herself sometimes, resulting her in having self-confidence issues. She is unsure about her future and wasn't sure before Zarkon attacked. She wasn't sure on whether or not she wanted to follow in her parents' footsteps or the Smythe family of being Royal's advisor. She still isn't sure what to do. But, she's found that she has plenty of time to figure out what she wants to do. There are times when Astraea is shy and hides behind her hood and uncle. She doesn't speak, not sure how to answer someone. She will end up hiding behind the closest person (that sometimes ends up being Keith since she normally stands by him). Astraea does not base someone based on their species or heritage, as seen when Allura ignores Keith due to him learning he is part Galra. She is also extremely supportive of what people want to do. When Keith desires to join the Blades, Astraea supports him right away. She knows he doesn't feel like the right leader and to help him learn more about his mother's heritage as well. She just wants him to call her once in a while. Abilities Powers * Altean physiology ** Appearance alteration: An ability of the chameleon-like race of Alteans is the ability to mimic the physical traits of other species by either changing their skin tone and manipulating their height. She cannot transform into inanimate objects and she cannot mask her Altean markings or alter her pointed ears. ** Enhanced strength: Like many Alteans, Astraea possesses enhanced strength that makes her stronger than she looks. Skills * Combat training: Astraea is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat training. * Swordsmanship: Astraea is highly skilled in wielding her sword, Starfall. **'Ambidexterity:' She is also ambidextrous, able to wield Starfall either left or right hand, though she prefers using her left. * Piloting: She has beginner piloting skills. Since she's usually in the Medic Room, she doesn't rely on piloting. * Medical and anatomical intuition: Astraea is extremely knowledgeable in Altean medicine and anatomy. She is constantly learning about human anatomy so she can help the Paladins if/when they are injured. She often spends time with Pidge learning more about human anatomy. With her knowledge in medical terms, Astraea ends up taking over as the "doctor" of the team allowing her uncle to take care of the Castle of Lions and other things instead. * Extensive knowledge on Altean technology: Astraea is highly knowledgeable with Altean technology, especially the Castle of Lions. That enables her to know how to function and even repair parts of the castle; pretty giving her full control of the ship if needs are. She also has some knowledge on the Voltron Lions technology having spent some time learning about them and also, upon her reawakening. * Mechanical intuition: She also has some knowledge in understanding how some tech and machines work. Though unfamiliar with Earth tech, she is eager to learn more * Extensive knowledge on Altean magic: Since she was young, Astraea's always had a fascination for Altean magic, so she read everything she could about it. While she can't use it, she is able to understand it helps Allura understand it. * Extensive knowledge of Altean culture and history * Enhanced speed, agility, dexterity, and athleticism Weaknesses * Uncertain of self: There are times when Astraea is very uncertain of herself, which makes her vulnerable. She is working on it, but it's a slow process. Equipment * Starfall: Astraea's weapon of choice. It is made from an unknown material with the ability to always return to her. * Spacesuit * Paladin armor Trivia * Astraea was named originally named Athena but was changed to make her name more Alien-like. * Starfall was inspired by the same pictured used as Chrysós Drákos' inspiration. * Astraea stands shorter than Keith. In Coran's numbering order, she would be Number "Five" with Pidge as Number "Six". * If Astraea were to have a Pokemon team, they would consist of: ** Zoroark for her shapeshifting abilities. ** Liepard, to represent Nyx. ** Aegislash, to represent her swordsmanship. ** Eevee, to represent some of her naive personality especially with other aliens Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Voltron characters Category:Good Category:A to Z